


we can make it out alive

by madeon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Michael was wearing Harry's necklace today, M/M, i have had two hours of sleep in two days, that is Very Important, this is not sad or happy i don't know what to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeon/pseuds/madeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael has a paper plane necklace that looks a lot like one harry used to wear. that's not really a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can make it out alive

**Author's Note:**

> title from 5 seconds of summer's song unpredictable
> 
> i am very here for michaelxharry and hopefully anything i write after this will be better

                The first night they hung out with One Direction, Harry was quiet. He stuck close to Louis, tucking himself into couch corners and pulling his feet up away from the boys on the floor, and Michael had thought _maybe he's shy, maybe he doesn't like us, maybe this won't work_.

                The second night they hung out with One Direction, Harry pulled Michael into the kitchen and kissed him hard, pressed against the refrigerator door. Michael figured Harry had gotten over his shyness, maybe realized that he and the other boys weren't anything scary, just a handful of teenage boys who loved video games and music and pizza.

                The third night they hung out with One Direction (it was strange calling them that now, Michael thought, when really it was just Harry and Louis and Niall and Liam and Zayn), Michael and Harry sat outside and talked. It was cold (of course it was cold) but he couldn't focus on anything other than how Harry was watching him and how his lips moved around his name. "It's going to get harder, you know," he said, "being in a band that people know. It's great at first- you're doing what you love, the feeling on stage is incredible, you get to always be with your friends- but eventually..." Harry trailed off and Michael realized he'd been staring at Harry's mouth again.

                "Eventually what?" he asked, almost afraid to know the answer. Harry blinked, looking like he had forgotten what they were talking about before smiling.

                "Eventually nothing. Don't listen to me, I'm just going on about nothing. The boys make fun of me for it all the time," Harry said with a smile and Michael can almost forget how sad he looked.

                The fourth night he hung out with One Direction, it wasn't really with One Direction. Michael and Harry sat in the London house on Michael's small bed and Harry kissed him before lying him down and Michael couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy.

                The fifth time Michael and Harry were together, Harry handed him a necklace with a paper plane pendant and a "so you don't forget what this is like" and Michael stared at him, confused, until Harry sighed and clasped it around his neck. "Just- don't forget this, okay?"

                Then they were on tour and the papers only talked about how Harry was supposedly sleeping around with hundreds of women (Michael didn't even think that was possible) and whenever they were seen together he was blasted with hate from the One Direction fans and then Harry was off to conquer Europe and Michael was still in London.

                He used to sleep with the necklace on until Luke very seriously informed him that it was a choking hazard and it would be terribly tragic if he died before getting to see the United States and Michael humored him, only wearing it on days where he felt colder than usual.

                Now they're in the United States ("We're touring America!" Calum and Ashton keep shouting and sometimes they wake Michael up with how loud they are but he can't be angry, not with how unbelievable it still is) and everything is new and big and Michael's wearing the necklace because he wants to remember how this  feels. He and the boys are in the studio and Niall is running through the door to jump on them and Harry steps in behind him and he's smiling and Michael doesn't feel cold anymore but he's never been so happy to be wearing the necklace.

                He's not sure what Harry meant by 'eventually' but Michael doesn't think it'll ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i am very tired and this is unbeta'd and it doesn't really have as happy an ending as i wanted it too ooooops oh well. please be nice


End file.
